


Written in the Stars We Passed by

by turtlelino



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlelino/pseuds/turtlelino
Summary: Hyejoo was on flight, intending for it to be like any other flight. But then, the person beside her fell asleep with her head on Hyejoo's shoulder, and now she can't move without disturbing the other.





	Written in the Stars We Passed by

Hyejoo sat down next to the window. She liked sitting near the window, lots of sights to see and the city was beautiful from up above. She especially loved it at night, when the stars came out and illuminated her mundane life, showing her that even the most boring and darkest of nights can have a bit of twinkle in them. But right now, the plane was still on the ground and there wasn’t much to see. So, Hyejoo opted for artificial lighting instead. She took out her phone and looked at her schedule.

About an hour after she lands, she has a business meeting with a partner company in Japan. She was told there was going to be another Korean representative, so odds were that they were on the same flight.

The meeting was scheduled to end two hours later, at ten in the evening. The next morning, she is to inspect the products and deem them suitable for shipment. Then, she flies back to Korea and into her soft, warm bed, just in time for the weekend.

Hyejoo’s thoughts were interrupted by shuffling beside her. The person sitting beside her had arrived. It was a small, blonde woman, barely above five feet. Hyejoo wondered how old she was, as she couldn’t have looked older than twenty. The younger generation really did have more lenient parents.

The woman sat down and they gave each other a friendly nod. That was as far as their interactions went. It was obvious they both prefer to keep to themselves, and Hyejoo was perfectly fine with that. She looked back at her phone and waited for the plane to take off.

Unfortunately, it didn’t take off on time. One of the people up in business class was late, and they were apparently important enough for the plane to not leave them behind. Thankfully, they arrived after the fifth “last call”, albeit twenty minutes late. This was fine, things were fine. Hyejoo still had forty minutes left to rest and prepare her things for the meeting.

Once the plane took off, Hyejoo abandoned her phone for the view outside the window. It was currently five in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. Hyejoo absolutely loved sunsets, where orange and red blended perfectly with blue and there were even sometimes streaks of purple. It made her feel as warm as the colors in the sky.

Hyejoo spent half the flight this way; watching through the window contentedly, forgetting about the meeting and the rest of her worries, immersing herself instead into the shift in colors outside. She let out a sigh, completely in a daze, ignoring everything else around her. Until she felt something fall on her shoulder.

She turned to see what it was and was greeted by a mop of blonde hair. The person next to her fell asleep.

The woman had her eyebrows furrowed and even in her sleep she looked restless. It was obvious she was tired, so Hyejoo let her sleep. She didn’t really mind, the weight on her shoulder was easy to get used to.

Hyejoo turned to continue watching the skies, but she was met with movement. When she tried to turn, she felt the woman’s head fall slightly past her shoulder. Hyejoo was quick to go back to her previous position. Apparently, when she turned to see what fell on her shoulder, her position had shifted. Now, she can’t look at the window without straining her neck. What’s worse was that her phone was still in her pocket and she can’t move to get it without disturbing the woman. She was completely stuck in that position.

Hyejoo tried staying in that position, stock-still, but she immediately grew bored. She _had_ to do something. There was still forty minutes left.

Hyejoo found out that the only thing she could do was move her head. She already spent five minutes looking straight and she knew she couldn’t look back at the window. There wasn’t anything to see at her legs or the ceiling, so she turned her head to the woman.

When Hyejoo looked at her, _really_ looked at her, she realized the woman was older than she initially thought. She still had a very youthful face, but Hyejoo saw there was a hint of maturity in there, saying the woman had tons of responsibilities and had sacrificed a lot for them. She wouldn’t be surprised at all if the woman had a rather high position in a company.

She looked for more things she could’ve missed from a quick glance. She noticed how the woman’s roots were showing; tiny, black shoots sprouting from the center of her head. She also had skin reminiscent of porcelain; pale, clear, and smooth. The woman looked a lot like a doll. Hyejoo was sure that if her face was free from worry, she could’ve mistaken her for a mannequin on display.

Suddenly, a buzz sounded from above. “This is your captain speaking. We are about to hit a pretty hard turbulence, so expect some major bumps. That is all.”

Hyejoo didn't know what she was thinking—granted she wasn't thinking at all—but she placed a hand on the woman's head and made sure she didn't move much during the bumps. It seemed to work as she was still sleeping peacefully, snoring ever so lightly.

She noticed the woman’s mouth was slightly open, tiny snores escaping it. She smiled at the cute, carefree sound. She continued looking at the woman, and saw how beautiful her eyes were. They were a normal shade of brown, but they had a certain shine to them, making the dull color more noticeable, and—. Hang on. How was she able to know the woman’s eyes had a shine to them? Oh my god, she’s awake!

Hyejoo immediately sat up straighter, the woman following suit. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I must’ve fallen asleep. I won’t do it again,” the woman said, all flustered. Hyejoo didn’t think the woman noticed anything strange.

“It’s okay, it was only for a short while.” Hyejoo decided it would be better for her to lie, to save both her and the woman from embarrassment. The woman bought the lie and had shifted farther away from her, probably to prevent it from happening again.

That was fine. They were just strangers anyway. They weren’t made to leave an impact on each other’s lives, just to pass by one another and never see each other again.

Hyejoo returned to watching the skies once more—the stars had just come out—yet there was this nagging feeling. It was as if something was missing. Almost as if she was missing the weight on her shoulder. Hyejoo shook her head, and like with her other pesky feelings, she ignored it.

The rest of the flight went smoothly, no turbulence, no disturbance, and no woman falling asleep on her.

They were set to land in a few minutes, when a buzz sounded again. “Once again, this is your captain speaking. The runways are currently full and the plane is unable to land. We are currently doing our best to make an arrangement with airport personnel. We appreciate your patience. Thank you.”

Hyejoo had approximately forty minutes left before the meeting started. The travel time took about thirty, which meant Hyejoo had ten minutes to spare. Hyejoo hoped they were able to clear the runway in time.

They did, a few minutes later. As soon as the plane landed, Hyejoo took off. She rushed to baggage claim and waited for her bag to appear. When she saw the familiar black duffel bag, she grabbed it and made her way to customs.

She was already lining up when someone ran in front of her. It was the woman again. She was slightly crouching, her hands on her knees, and was attempting to catch her breath. “You,” she wheezed, “have the,” another breath, “wrong bag.”

Hyejoo looked down at the bag in her hands, and realized the woman was right. The bag she was holding had gray stripes where hers had none. The two bags were also two completely different brands. She must’ve gotten the wrong one in her haste.

She immediately gave it back and apologized. “It’s fine. T’was an honest mistake,” the woman smiled at her. Hyejoo noticed a tiny twinkle before the woman spoke again. “I’m Park Chaewon. What’s your name?”

“Oh, I’m Son Hyejoo. I’m sorry but I really have to hurry.” She immediately set off to search for her actual bag with the woman—Chaewon—shouting “Good luck!” at her back.

Once she found it—she double checked this time—she headed back to customs. Fortunately, Hyejoo got a fast line so she was soon finished.

She exited into the front of the airport, where drivers were looking for their passengers and passengers were looking for their drivers. She spotted hers off to the side, holding a sign that said “Ricco Enterprises”.

She approached the driver and was about to ask him to lead the way, when another person approached him as well. Hyejoo looked and was surprised to see Chaewon yet again. They looked at each other with wide eyes.

Was Chaewon the other Korean representative? She couldn’t be, this was too much of a coincidence, right?

“Ricco Enterprises, pharmaceuticals company,” Hyejoo said, hoping. Hoping for what she didn’t know.

Chaewon’s surprised face dropped. “Oh, Ricco Enterprises, food packaging company.” So, it wasn’t her.

Chaewon apologized for the mix-up this time and went off to look for her own driver. Hyejoo followed hers and got inside the car. She fished out her notes for the meeting and started preparing. But for the first time in a long while, Hyejoo didn’t feel fine.

 

* * *

 

Hyejoo quickly finished the inspection and flew back to Korea. She had just flopped down on her bed, ready to rest and delay her other tasks for tomorrow. She was about to fall asleep when she heard loud screaming.

She shot up, alert, waiting for more noise to come. A few seconds later, she heard raucous laughter. It came from the apartment next door.

Hyejoo immediately got annoyed. She usually got along well with her neighbor. Jiwoo was a sweet person. She and her girlfriend were cute and often gave advice to Hyejoo when she needed it. They were also her first friends when she moved into the city. She adored the two of them and could never get mad at Jiwoo (her girlfriend was another story). But Hyejoo was especially tired, and she was looking forward to sleeping the weekend away.

So she got up and made her way to the apartment beside hers, hoping Jiwoo would listen to her request of toning the noise down. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

She heard a loud “I'll get it!” before the door opened. Hyejoo’s eyes widened. Standing right in front of her was Chaewon.

“Oh my god.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realized the titles of my fics (and drafts) are usually long


End file.
